When supplying power to an input device, a user inserts batteries into the input device. After the batteries are inserted into the input device, electrical energy is transferred from the batteries to the input device to power the input device. As the user operates the input device, the batteries in the input device are discharged of electrical energy. In order to continue to operate the input the device, the user removes the batteries and inserts additional batteries to power the input device.